Cama Inocente
by Luisee
Summary: Entonces ellos sólo se toman de las manos, se recuestan y se pierden en su mundo, hay uno que otro beso de vez en cuando, como en esa noche. *Viñeta/Pinecest*


• **Summary** : Entonces ellos sólo se toman de las manos, se recuestan y se pierden en su mundo, hay uno que otro beso de vez en cuando, como en esa noche. *Viñeta/Pinecest*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Alex Hirsch, Hirsch-sama :D

• **Warning** : Pésimo título, pero eso ya lo saben xD Ammm, ¿Qué más? Posibles faltas de ortografía ya que lo escribí hace ratito~ y no tuve tiempo de revisarlo otra vez… maldigan a la universidad :c

• **Pairing** : Pinecest O:

• **To** : Melody Odele D:

• **N/A** : Hola :D traigo esta cosa rara y sin más los dejo con esta cosa loca que escribí~

* * *

 **Ҩ Ҩ** **Cama Inocente** **Ҩ Ҩ**

* * *

En la sala hay silencio infinito. La puerta principal de la casa está cerrada. Ningún televisor está encendido. La cocina, el baño, todo parece estar vacío. Los señores Pines salieron esa noche, a una cena entre amigos y probablemente lleguen muy tarde. En casa, sus dos hijos se quedan solos y como cualquier par de adolescentes la idea de tener la casa sólo para ellos un viernes por la noche es perfecta.

Sí, perfecta es la palabra indicada. Pero no es que alguno de ellos quiera escaparse para ir a una fiesta con sus amigos, o a un concierto al que no se les dio permiso de asistir. Claro que no. Para ellos la soledad significa algo más valioso, tan pero tan valioso que hasta parece una tortura.

Un sonido peculiar se escucha por el pasillo. La risilla moderada de él. Las dulces y cortas carcajadas de ella. Los hermanos avanzan hacia la habitación de Dipper, entre tropezones, están fundidos en un terrible abrazo que apenas les deja andar, sin embargo no están dispuestos a separarse.

La cena entre Dipper y Mabel había transcurrido con normalidad, hasta que por error sus manos se toparon justo en el momento en que sus ojos se clavan en los del contrario.

 _Combinación fatal_.

Dipper quiso ignorar la tierna mirada de su hermana, en ese sonrojado rostro de ángel, trato de no sucumbir a la suavidad de sus gráciles y femeninas manos, pero no lo logró. Mabel, por su lado, se perdió en su gemelo gracias a esas facciones masculinas que a su parecer ofrecían refugio y consuelo.

Y así fue como ambos acabaron sin poder resistirse, como tantas otras ocasiones que se quedaban solos en casa, o cualquier otro lugar que les diera un momento que sólo ellos podían apreciar de aquella manera.

El muchacho abre la puerta de su alcoba, y avanza a sin girarse, demasiado atento a seguir abrazando a su hermana. Un sonido se provoca cuando los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes caen sobre la cama, entre risas.

Ya pasaron la etapa de negación, aquella donde Mabel quería a toda costa tener novio para ver si así podía olvidar lo que sentía por su hermano, donde Dipper fingía que le gustaban las mujeres mayores y los amores imposibles para distraerse. Habían pasado más, por ejemplo confusión, ira y tristeza. Ahora sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar (un poco al menos) de su extraño amor. Y entonces…

Inicia la conversación perdiéndose en pláticas de sus aventuras y claro que de esos anhelos inalcanzables que comparten.

—Te quiero, Dipper —susurra la voz femenina. Mabel alarga la mano para tomar la de su hermano. Los dedos de ambos se entrelazan.

Los ojos se ambos se encuentran otra vez al tiempo que se regalan una sonrisa sincera, esas miradas que tiene el mismo color, esos labios que se curvan con las mismas ilusiones lejanas. La luz casi no existe en el ambiente pero curiosamente el cuarto está más iluminado que nunca.

—Y yo a ti —es la respuesta del muchacho, quien sin poder resistirse se acerca a su hermana. Sí, porque aun en momentos como esos es consciente de que Mabel es su hermana. La besa dulcemente una última vez esa noche.

Y se disponen a dormir, acurrucados… ¿Qué más podrían hacer? Todo lo demás estaba prohibido y lo saben desde que su amor existe.

Entonces ellos sólo se toman de las manos, se recuestan y se pierden en su mundo, hay uno que otro beso de vez en cuando, como en esa noche. Pero no pasa algo más que eso. No hacen nada más, nunca lo harían, su amor es aberrante, un error, pero se mantiene puro e inocente, aún sobre la cama.

* * *

 **Ҩ Ҩ Fin Ҩ Ҩ**

* * *

• **N/A** : Raro ._. Sí, creo que sí fue raro xD pero bueno, gracias a quienes han leído y llegado hasta el final… ¿Comentarios~? No muerdo~


End file.
